La más anhelada realidad
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/ Es un sentimiento que no deberías desarrollar, al menos no hacia tu hijo. Pero cuando este es el ser más bello en el universo lo hace todo más difícil.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es un sentimiento que no deberías desarrollar, al menos no hacia tu hijo. Pero cuando este es el ser más bello en el universo lo hace todo más difícil.**

 **Solomon x Aladdin.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. La más anhelada realidad.**

 **.**

Aladdin lleva un enorme platón desde la cocina hasta el comedor. Una vez lo deposita le toman de la cintura con suavidad.

-Je le je me haces cosquillas papá.

-No pude enviarlo, te ves hermoso.

El niño se ruborizó con violencia y giró el cuerpo para quedar de frente, una vez lo hizo pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Solomon, se contemplaron.

-Te quiero mucho Aladdin.

-Yo también papi.

Su progenitor le cogió de la cadera y tomó asiento para colocar a su pequeño en el regazo, una vez lo hizo carició sus labios con el pulgar.

-Papá, quiero que me beses.

-Aún lo considero. Eres mi hijo, lo que hacemos está muy mal. Pero...

-Te amo...

-Igual yo...

Solomon suspiró sobre la menuda boca rosada de forma inconsciente, provocando que Aladdin dejara escapar un leve quejido de placer.

-L-lo siento-sonrojado-no sé que me ocurrió.

-No tienes la culpa, el único criminal soy yo pero ya no puedo contenerme.

El hombre le tomó con suavidad del mentó, la otra palma la desplazó debajo de la ropa, para acariciar la tierna piel de la espalda. Su hijo pegó un brinco pero se dejó hacer. Pronto los labios de ambos se unieron en el contacto añorado por semanas. Aladdin hizo espacio para que la lengua recorriera su interior. El otro sonrió al captar en sus papilas el embriagante sabor a manzana. Jugó con el músculo como todo un conocedor, un erudito. El pequeño realiza en cambio movimientos sumamente torpes pero que no le quitan en lo absoluto la delicia. El contacto se hace cada vez intenso, el pechito sube y baja en un vaivén irregular. El elixir escapa por las comisuras de los labios del más joven, este coloca las manos en el pecho de su padre con intención de alejarle.

-Lo siento Aladdin, creo que fui muy rápido.

-No...es eso-bajó la mirada avergonzado-es solo que tengo mucho calor.

-¿Mmm?

La atención de este se desplazó del rostro al pantaloncito, sonrió.

-Oh, no tienes de que preocuparte, es algo completamente natural.

-¿E-enserio?

-Si. Solo tienes que darle alivio.

-P-pero no sé como.

-¿Jamás te ocurrió?-negó-¿Es la primera vez?-asintió tímidamente-Oh Aladdin-besó sus labios en un contacto fugaz, más inspirado por la emoción.

La mano del mayor se adentró en la prenda y sus dígitos hicieron maravillas con la intimidad de su hijo que se aferró con más fuerza. Algunos sonidos escaparon de sus labios en algo más parecido a un canto, uno plagado de sentimientos brillantes, cálidos e inocentes.

-Mmm papá...

-¿Te hago daño?

-No, pero es muy ah raro...

Las piernitas intentan cerrarse pero la posición no lo permite. El diminuto rostro no puede tener más color ni sus mejillas estar más húmedas por las lágrimas de placer que escapan a cada segundo, aquellas que Solomon besa y borra con sus labios. Porque no quiere verlas así sean inducidas por un sentimiento feliz. Los roces son rápidos y enérgicos pero detallistas y placenteros. Aladdin se estremece todito y suspira sin descanso. Luego de unos minutos el primogénito se corre y desploma aún consiente sobre su pecho, intentando normalizar la respiración.

-Papá...

-¿Dime?

-No importa que lo nuestro sea el peor error del mundo, tampoco que todos estén en nuestra contra, o que a mamá...no la haga feliz porque...en verdad te amo.

-Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma.

Aladdin arregló su ropita con ayuda del otro cuando se abrió la puerta. Sheba se puso de mil colores cuando les encontró en tan comprometedora posición y a punto de besarse de nueva cuenta.

-¡Solomon! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

La mujer dejó caer las bolsas del mandado y se apróximo rápidamente a ellos, el padre colocó detrás al niño para protegerlo.

-Me enamoré de él. Y no te preocupes por decir que soy un enfermo porque ya lo sé.

-¡Eres un...!

-¡Mamá!

Sheba se quedó a nada de golpear a su exesposo cuando Aladdin se interpuso, por fortuna no le hizo daño.

-Te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras. No nos alejes. Si lo haces me voy a morir.

-Oh mi amor, estas confundido, eres muy pequeño.

-Si, soy joven y desconozco muchas cosas pero-su expresión cambió por completo a una mucho más madura-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy enamorado de mi padre, y aún si ello nos lleva al infierno me quedaré a su lado. Pelearé para defender nuestros sentimientos.

-Ah~ eres muy injusto.

-Perdón.

-Más te vale Solomon estar a la altura de sus expectativas. No permitiré que nadie, especialmente tú le haga daño.

-Oh no, papá es muy gentil cuando me toca.

-¡¿Cuando te qué?! ¡SOLOMON!

-Pues no soy de piedra y Aladdin es muy hermoso.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!

Sheba le lanzó cuanta cosa se le cruzó por el camino. Él tuvo que huir, es un patán pero no tanto para pelear con ella cuando se sabe responsable.

-¡Hasta otra Aladdin! ¡Nos veremos otra vez sin importar nada! ¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también!

El pequeño miraba divertido desde el umbral de su casa, pero luego se sonrojó al sentir aún esas manos recorrer su piel. Porque ya no vive un sueño, es la más anhelada realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je je, cuando hice el otro capítulo de esta pareja me quedé con ganas de que fuera un poco más hot y aquí está XD.**


End file.
